


Just a Kiss

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Episode Remix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's not Arthur's true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

He pushed her into Arthur’s tent, and simply prayed. He watched through a sliver in the entranceway as Gwen pushed Arthur against the pole and thoroughly kiss him. Merlin couldn’t help but hold his breath, his heart clenching. A few seconds later, Gwen leaned back, her eyes fluttering open. Arthur merely held onto Gwen’s upper arms before his eyes slid open, “Guinevere, what are-“

                “Arthur,  I don’t have long –“

                “To explain to me why you…assaulted me while I’m in the midst of fighting for my love’s hand!”

                “Arthur,” Gwen said; softly, heartbroken.

                “Now, unhand me!” Arthur ordered, pushing her hands down, “I’ll overlook this…bout of foolishness from you…this is something I would expect from Merlin, not you Guinevere.”

                “I’m…I’m sorry, My Lord,” Gwen stammered, curtsying.

                “Arthur,” Merlin addressed, walking into the tent fully, “She did it because I asked her to. You’re under an enchantment!” he pleaded.

                “Enchantment,” snorted Arthur, “Stop this nonsense,”

                “It’s true, sire.” Pressed Gwen, “You mustn’t go out there! You’ll die.”

                “Then I wasn’t worth of Lady Vivian’s hand,” Arthur stated, picking up his helmet.

                Merlin looked at the entrance and back at Arthur, the Prince making his way back to the battle. “Arthur, you can’t go,” he stated, grabbing onto Arthur’s arm.

                Arthur yanked it free, his eyes narrowed on his manservant, “I will, and I fall, then I shall.”

                “Arthur! Camelot cannot be without a Prince!” Merlin argued.

                “Nor can she be ruled by someone who is a coward,” Arthur rebuked, “I will fight, and that is final!”

                “You have to do something,” Gwen compelled, her eyes begging.

                Merlin opened his mouth, ideas running through his mind as he watched as Arthur limped out. Gritting his teeth, Merlin lurched forward and grabbed Arthur’s hand. He closed his eyes as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Arthur’s; hoping that he didn’t perish because of the stupidity of what he was doing.

                He heard the loud clang of the helmet hitting the ground; and, the soft gasp from Gwen. Leaning back, Merlin bowed his head; awaiting. When he heard a weak grunt from Arthur, Merlin’s head snapped up. A pained expression was on the Prince’s face, a knee already submitting to his weight. “Gwen, my bag is outside, there is a vial,” he explained quickly as he led Arthur to sit on the ground.

                “What’s…What’s going on?”

                Merlin glanced up at Arthur, the clarity within the sun-kissed eyes comforting the manservant, “Short story? You were under an enchantment that fixated you on Vivian. Currently, you’re in the battle to the death with her father for her hand and your honor….and you’re losing.”

                “Losing?!?” Arthur weakly exclaimed, “God…”

                “Yeah, you have one part left. Swords. I’m hoping you don’t get your head chopped off now that you have a clear head.” Merlin finished as Gwen reappeared, “This should help ease the pain a bit.”

                Arthur took it gratefully. With Merlin’s aid, he was standing again. He took the helmet from his servant, their eyes once again meeting. Fingers slid together as the pass was made. Merlin tipped his eyes downward. He felt the ghost of a touch against his cheek before he saw Arthur’s feet leave. He took a deep breath before looking up, a remorseful look on his face as he saw Gwen.

                “No, don’t…do that.” Gwen said, weakly, “It may hurt now; but, it shall pass. I rather him be happy with the one he loves than the one he forces himself to.”

                “It was just a kiss Gwen,” Merlin stated.

                Gwen smiled, a sad-tint in the usually bright expression, “Merlin, you were always a bad liar.” 


End file.
